Ramallen Shadesbough
"Every lock has a key, every story a value..one must simply know where to look." '' Ramallen is a detective liason to SI:7 for the Sentinels of Darnassus, as well as an experienced reporter for the Gnightly Gnews at Gnine. Appearance You see a tall, slim Kaldorei with bushled green hair, inlaid with flecks of brown, resembling a gnarled tree. His sleek silver eyes, seeming to glow with an odd warmth, are hidden beneath a beaten leather hat that sits comfortably on his head. The Kaldorei looks older than most, if that is any indication of his age, but still stands with a quiet, reserved strength. You can see his lithe frame is muscled but not overly so, as he is clothed in a frayed and tanned leather garb which still maintains an air of respect, but has clearly seen better days. His stance belays a relaxed, aloof man but if you were to look further, you would see his legs tensed and his sholders squared, as if he is ready to move at a moment's notice. The elf's hands are worn but look strong and steady, as if he's worked with them most of his life. Two small scars run down the top of both his hands, seeming to divide them both into two equal portions. He is rarely seen without his two small lockpicks, slivers of glowing metal that he twirls smoothly between his fingers with practiced ease. A small crescent moon pendant on a golden chain is fastened around his neck, it looks worn with age. His looks at you and smiles, his kindly eyes studying you carefully. It would be easy to dismiss his eyes as average, but a small spark of knowledge hidden deep within seems to make them stand out. He tips his beaten leather hat to you in greeting. History Ramallen has gathered a wide variety of different weapons, relics, and items used to aid him in various cases, both official and unofficial. Such items notably include, but are not limited to: -'' Various clawed weapons - ''Ramallen was taught to wield a wide variety of weaponry in secret due to his mother's demanding training regimin. However, Rama has always preferred clawed weapons and has collected various sets of such, some which contain unique properties suitable for many tasks. -Blessed Hat- Ramallen's handmade hat contains various tricks, one of which is the ability to hold many objects within it. Blessed by a spirit healer, it can create small pockets of space to hold objects or blessed individuals, for a time. -''Elunite Cutlasses- ''Ramallen's father gave him two pristine Elunite cutlasses. Although the blades are small they are almost weightless, allowing for fast offensive and defensive strikes. The blade's unique composition allow them to do increased damage to fel and void corrupted beings. Note: Training with Ramallen's new Night Warrior blessing has further enhanced these blades, allowing him to periodically nullify magical energy. -'' The Necklace of Dejahna - ''Ramallen's grandmother, Aldyra, was one of the many Priestesses who sought tutelage under the High-Priestess. After The War of the Ancients, and Dejahna's death due to injuries sustained from Hakkar the Houndmaster, Aldyra kept the necklace as a reminder to continue the fight against the Legion. It was later passed down as a family heirloom, reaching Ramallen through his uncle. The necklace itself seems to absorb the healing energies of the Mother Moon at night, which can be used in dire circumstances. -''Armor of the Dark Forest- ''Ramallen's old armor, created in Felwood, seems to be formed of the tanned flesh of a variety of tainted animals and satyr he hunted there. The armor itself seems to glow an odd ethereal green, as it was once blessed by the three Ancients stationed in the Iron Tree Woods who once swore to protect Felwood to their dying breath, resting near the Irontree Woods. These blessings allow the armor to be quite resistant to fel and demonic magic, the magic used by most of the denizens of the forest. 'Recent Events ''' Rama has lent his service to a wide variety of different organizations, both Kaldorei and non-Kaldorei, in order to secure the safety and security of his people through his actions as a liason. This unique position, coupled with his reporting skills with the Gnews, have allowed him to participate in events such as: *Shazia's "Stormwind Plague/Boser Geist " *Ivay's "The Winds Against Them " *Kyuress's "Four Winds Market Bazaar" *Ninwyn's "Gnomercon " *Ramallen's "Tales of the Locksmith: A Gleam of Shadows " Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Detectives Category:SI:7